


Столько сердца не уместится в ладони

by wtfironwinter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Каждый день Тони обещал себе: завтра, я расскажу ему завтра. Но завтра становилось сегодня, до конца не восстановившемуся Баки всё ещё было достаточно объятий и невинных поцелуев, и Тони оттягивал неизбежное признание до очередного завтра.





	Столько сердца не уместится в ладони

**Author's Note:**

> Гражданской войны не было, Стив всё сразу рассказал Тони и у всех было время разобраться. Когда Стив привёл Баки в Башню, Тони помог избавиться от кода ГИДРЫ и сделал для Баки новую руку.   
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора.

Когда Баки углубляет поцелуй и тянется к его ремню, Тони на мгновение замирает, прежде чем усилием воли расслабиться и заставить себя податься навстречу прикосновениям. В конце концов он всегда знал, что рано или поздно этот день настанет, вот только эгоистично и малодушно надеялся, что настанет он как можно позже. Ему стоило сказать правду ещё полгода назад, когда избавившийся от кода ГИДРЫ Баки впервые неловко поцеловал его куда-то в уголок губ, да так и замер, ожидая реакции. Но он просто не смог. Не смог отказаться от хотя бы иллюзии счастья. Каждый день он обещал себе: завтра, я расскажу ему завтра. Но завтра становилось сегодня, до конца не восстановившемуся Баки всё ещё было достаточно объятий и невинных поцелуев, и Тони оттягивал неизбежное признание до очередного завтра. 

Прекрасная, усовершенствованная бионическая рука забирается за пояс брюк и обхватывает его задницу. Тони как наяву слышит голос Пеппер: «Джеймс десятилетиями выполнял волю других. Как он себя почувствует, когда узнает, что принудил тебя к сексу? Ты ведь не сможешь скрывать это вечно! Тони, он не простит себя». Пеппер в его голове звучит настолько реально, что Тони даже оглядывается, пользуясь тем, что Баки занят его шеей. Однако жест не остаётся незамеченным.

— Тут никого нет. Но ты прав, пойдём лучше в спальню.

У Баки шальной взгляд и нахальная ухмылка. Сердце Тони разрывается от осознания, насколько сильно он любит этого человека. И насколько сильно его не заслуживает.

— Погоди, ты уверен, что готов? Ты ещё не до конца восстановился.

Тони ненавидит себя за то, что в очередной раз прикрывается проблемами Баки, но слова просто застревают в горле. Потому что он знает, что за ними последует. 

— Ерунда, — шепчет Баки и сжимает руку. — Ты и так слишком долго ждал. 

Но эти полгода Тони слишком пристально вглядывался в лицо Баки, впитывая в себя почти неуловимые жесты, чтобы сейчас не заметить короткую паузу. Мозаика мгновенно складывается, и Тони тут же отстраняется, чуть ли не отпрыгивая на противоположный край дивана. 

Баки ещё не восстановился. Баки хочет заняться с ним сексом только потому, что думает, что этого хочет Тони. Ему становится дурно. Тони размеренно дышит, чтобы не распрощаться с ужином, потому что его мутит от одной только мысли, что Баки готов был сломать себя, лишь бы угодить ему. Да какой вообще нормальный человек так сделает? «Ты, идиот, — вздыхает в его голове Пеппер. — Ты только что хотел сделать то же самое. А теперь возьми себя в руки и поговори с ним, пока он не убежал.»

— Баки, ты не должен.

— Слушай, это ерунда. А что, если я никогда не буду готов? Что, если я никогда окончательно не стану собой? Я читал газеты, — уже тише добавляет Баки, разговаривая больше с картиной на стене. — О том, сколько у тебя было связей и всё такое. Я не хочу лишать тебя этого. Ты ведь не будешь изменять мне, я знаю, но у тебя же есть потребности. Мне не сложно. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Тони.

Это было бы так легко. Господи, как легко было бы притвориться благородным и сказать, что ему не нужны такие жертвы. Но Тони не может. Не сейчас. Не с Баки.

— Я врал тебе.

Баки поворачивается и смотрит недоумённо. Тони вспоминает, как орала на него Пеппер, когда узнала правду: за то, что он методично год за годом ломал себя, лишь бы оправдать чьи-то ожидания. Помнит её тёплые руки, как она обнимала его, пока он не успокоился. Помнит, как неустанно извинялся Роуди: за то, что только усугублял всё глупыми спорами в стиле «кто подцепит больше девчонок в этом баре».

— Ладно, может, не совсем врал, просто не сказал то, что должен был ещё полгода назад, — Тони глубоко вздыхает и в третий раз в своей жизни вслух говорит: — Я асексуал. Я могу заниматься сексом, но... Я чудесно чувствовал себя, когда мы просто лежали в обнимку или целовались. Мне... мне совершенно не хотелось ничего большего.

— Но ты собирался, — медленно говорит Баки.

— Что?

— Сейчас. Ты собирался заняться со мной сексом. И сделал бы это, если бы я не запнулся, верно?

— Как и ты! — вскидывает руки Тони, потому что Баки выглядит так, словно вот-вот сбежит и запрётся в своей комнате. — Мы оба хороши. 

Баки неожиданно смеётся, хоть это немного и похоже на защитную реакцию.

— Это точно. Но теперь всё хорошо?

— Не думаю, — горько улыбается Тони. — Ты придёшь в себя, я уверен. А я никогда не смогу тебе дать всё, что ты заслуживаешь.

Баки вдруг оказывается слишком близко, и взгляд у него колючий и цепкий.

— Никогда не смей говорить, что ты недостаточно хорош для кого-либо, тем более для меня. И никогда не смей думать, что ты чего-то не заслуживаешь. Слушай, как насчёт того, чтобы разбираться с проблемами по мере их возникновения? И договориться проговаривать всё вслух?

Тони на пробу улыбается, ещё не в силах поверить, что Баки по-прежнему здесь и всё так же защищает его от себя самого. Как будто всё и в самом деле в порядке. Будь Пеппер в его голове чуть более материальна, она бы отвесила ему подзатыльник. 

— Я попробую.

— Хорошо. Тогда какие у нас планы на этот вечер?

— Ммм, пообниматься и досмотреть «Хоббита»?

Баки широко улыбается, целует его в уголок губ — как в самый первый раз — и устраивается под боком.

— Звучит отлично. 

Тони прижимает его к себе, отматывает фильм на тот момент, где они остановились, и наконец-то окончательно расслабляется. Пеппер в его голове закатывает глаза и оставляет их одних.


End file.
